King Boo
King Boo is the king of the Boo's, and Luigi's arch nemesis. He despises the Mario Bros., but hates Luigi more. This hatred is more vicious that Bowser and Mario's rivalry. King Boo has great Magical Powers, and becomes stronger if there are more Boos in the area. King Boo is allied with the King of the Koopas, Bowser, and is best friends with Petey Piranha. Also note that King Boo's ambitions to take over Sarasaland are similar to Bowser's ambitions towards the Mushroom Kingdom. He has 7 children named the Boolings.He as well has a long lost son named Bingo Boo. He also stars in the McBoo (series) and plays in the Fantendo Football League. Since appearing in the 2001 GameCube launch title Luigi's Mansion he has become a boss in the Mario Kart DS and playable for the Wii edition. He has also been a boss in Mario Party 9 and in the Mario and Sonic series. Game Appearances Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess King Boo will appear as the main antagonist in Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess. Here, he kidnaps Princess Daisy in an effort to conquer Sarasaland, and Luigi comes to rescue her. Nothing much else has been confirmed, however. Paper Luigi King Boo appears late in the game, taking Princess Daisy, Princess Eclair, and the Chestnut King at the wedding of Eclair and the Chestnut King. He tries to get the Marvellous Compass and Star Sprites, but fails to. In the end, he uses the three members of Royalty to boost his power with a special machine. He later gets the Compass and Star Sprites, and supercharges his machine, becoming Lord Fear. NRL Player King Boo is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skillful player with average strength and speed. His special skill is to phase through players to avoid tackling. Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga King Boo appears as a boss in the his own mansion. Boo Island King Boo is the Boss of Boo Island in Luigi & Waluigi and gains a new transformation called King Boom Boo. Mario Singalong Rocks! King Boo makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode twice and sing The Animals House of the Rising Sun in Karoke Mode at least once. King Boo reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. To unlock him in Mario Singalong Legends! you have to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police in Karoke mode at least once and complete Story mode twice. The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins King Boo is set is appear in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins as a minor antagonist. Mario Kart 8: All Hills King Boo appears in the story mode with a mid minor, mid major role. At World 5, Kirby and his new ally, Lavora hops onto Daisy's Cruiser after winning in Cheep Cheep Cheep Islands. King Boo races Kirby on the cruiser. In the end, Kirby wins and he and Lavora went on to World 6. Meanwhile, King Boo met another Kirby character. This time it was King Dedede! He asks where Kirby was and King Boo said that he beat him hours ago. That made Dedede mad! Super Smash Bros. Adventure! King Boo is boss of Coconut Castle in this game, using his long, tentacle-like arms to grab the platforms you are standing on and lift them up as high as the spiky chandelier above. When defeated, he gives up the flowers that Peach lost from her dinner date with Mario. King Boo also appears in Boss Endurance (And Super Boss Endurance as King Boo EX) Debut on YoYo Games King Boo appears in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games. He appears in Death Cavern, and has an X Counterpart in Rainbow Rush. Goomsday Wii King Boo returns in Goomsday Wii as one of the bosses controlled by Goomboss. It is he who raises the souls of dead Goombas to create Terekuribos. He is found in the Super Castle named Misery Mansion, surrounded by an army of Boos and Baby Boos. The only way to defeat him is to drink from the Fountain of Death in his battle. This will turn you into a Boo, allowing you to damage the King. He must be attacked three times to be destroyed. The next boss is Petey Piranha. Mario Kart 8 Wii U King Boo appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Bomb Boo. Stats: Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 2.25 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 King Boo appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Mario Kart: Delta King Boo appears as an unlockable character with his own course, King Boo Krypt. Super Luigi : See: King Alastor Boo King Boo appears in Super Luigi as the main antagonist. His real name here is revealed to be Alastor. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns King Boom appears as a boss in the game, but is ultimately defeated by Mario. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals King Boo reappears in this game as the boss of Super Spook Tower, in World 8: Valley of Despair New! Super Mario Bros. 3D King Boo appears as a boss in Spooky Ghost Hills. Super Waluigi! King Boo appears as the main antagonist and final boss of Super Waluigi!. He steals a legendary treasure from Waluigi and uses it for his own evil purposes. As the final boss, he appears both as his regular form and a new form. When in his first form, he uses his screams, crown, and tongue to attack. If you ground pound his tongue 3 times, he burps up the crown, but then falls on it. The second phase is harder. King Boo, with the power of the crown, is now part of the Moon. In this form, he can shoots beams of lasers at you, uses his tongue to smash things, and even spits up smaller Boo's. You have to ground pound his tongue 5 times. If you do, he shrinks back into King Boo, and disappears, leaving the crown for you. Luigi's Mansion:Queen Boo Returns King Boo doesn't have any major role in the game. He's just in the painting. Mario Kart Burst King Boo has been confirmed to be an unlock able and heavyweight character. He is unlocked by winning lighting cup on 100˚cc. Story Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star King Boo was first mentioned by Mario in the fifth chapter as the latter was consoling Luigi after his lost to Bowser two chapters prior. It wasn't until the eighth chapter that King Boo made an actual appearance. In that chapter, King Boo and his underlings showed up at Ludwig's horror castle as Luigi/Mr. L, Lady Bow, Vivian, Doopliss, Mimi, and Nastasia were in the process of searching for one of the eight Purity Stars. Upon hearing Mr. L boast that he wasn't afraid of ghosts, King Boo immediately recognized his voice as Luigi's, and showed up to confront him. Much to King Boo's annoyance, Mr. L stated that he had no recollection of him. Shortly afterwards, King Boo tried to coax Bow, Vivian, and Doopliss into joining him and the other Boos, claiming that Luigi "takes sheer pleasure and delight in stripping ghosts of their freedom". Unfazed by King Boo's manipulation attempt, the three of them turned down his offer. Shortly afterwards, King Boo ordered his army to attack the heroes. After Doopliss had all of the Boos transformed into pigs (with the exception of King Boo's newest recruit, Shade, who left the area minutes prior to the battle), King Boo decided to have him sealed behind a painting in order for his powers to wear off. He then did the same to Nastasia for a similar reason, figuring that he and the other Boos would have a better advantage if Luigi were to be transformed back into his original, "cowardly" self. Once the Boos were changed back to normal, King Boo decided to merge with all of them and became '''King Boolossus'. Although Luigi and the remaining heroes tried fighting him off, King Boolossus, due to his immortality, continued to recover from any and all damage that was inflicted upon him. As such, they had no choice but to flee, with King Boolossus promptly giving chase. After they reach a dead end, King Boolossus held Luigi, Bow, Vivian, and Mimi down with telekinesis, materialized, and merged the picture frames that he intended to trap them in. Just as he was in the process of doing so, Professor E. Gadd used the Pixelator to warp the Poltergust 5000 into the room, breaking King Boolossus's concentration. Not wanting to get sucked up again, King Boolossus tried to flee, but Luigi managed to keep him from doing so by snagging him just in time before he flew through the wall, effectively putting an end to the deranged ghostly king's ambitions once again. Just as Professor E. Gadd pixelated himself into the area to congratulate Luigi and company in person, he revealed that Shade, of all people, was the one who informed him about their dire situation. After Doopliss and Nastasia were changed back to normal, E. Gadd decided to bring the Poltergust 5000 back to his laboratory in order to run King Boolossus through the Ghost Portrificationizer. After Luigi and company were finished defeating Ludwig and retrieving the Purity Star that he had in his possession, they all went to E. Gadd's laboratory, where a surprise birthday party for Luigi (and by extension, Mario) was being held. Trivia *King Boo is not married to Queen Boo, their naming is pure coincidence. *King Boo can obtain the King Boom Boo form without the four Gold Boos, although it will be weaker. Quotes "You think you can just hop on top of me? Well I got a surprise for you!" -King Boo, New! Super Mario Bros. 4D "Say, remember that time when you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times. Well guess what? I GOT OUT! And now i'm painting the town red!" -King Boo, Luigi's Mansion:2 Dark Moon "Congrats, you made it to the top of the tower! But now, you will be destroyed! Hahahahaha!!"- King Boo, Super Mario Galaxy: The Legend of the Ultra Stars}} Gallery }} Category:Characters in the SLW Series Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Villains kingboo Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:McBoo Series unknown boo Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:McToons Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Males Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Kings Category:Fantendo Corruption Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Antoganists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mario Villains